


Grave

by sparrow2000



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow2000/pseuds/sparrow2000
Summary: Drabble: Xander knows that some things are worth carrying with you





	Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Nothing to frighten the horses  
> Disclaimer: Joss and Mutant Enemy et al, own everything, I own nothing except my imagination  
> Comments and feedback are cuddled and called George  
> Beta extraordinaire: thismaz

In his mind the stone is granite.

Smooth, polished, grey. Flecks of pink and black.

The lettering is white, plain, to the point;

A name, date of birth.

Words like ‘friend’, or ‘brother’ depending on his mood.

The 'Rest in Peace' is both hope and promise.

There are two pebbles balanced on the top, one jet, one sandstone.

Black and red guardians of history and loss.

The flowers in the holder are forget-me-nots. 

Of course they are.

If Jesse had a grave, it might look like this.

Xander holds it in his head. 

Makes it real.

He visits every day.


End file.
